I'll make you popular
by RainbowCat101
Summary: I'll change the summary soon I really didn't prepare what to type so enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**I'll make you popular**

It was just a normal day. Tomoko woke up this morning unpopular as always, got dressed, and ate breakfast while annoying Tomoki, then went to school. It was just a normal day. She entered her class without anyone noticing her and silently sat in her seat, waiting for class to begin. It was just a normal day, until he arrived. "Good morning class," said Tomoko's teacher. "Good morning sensei." "okay, you guys remember the transfer student I told you about, right? Well, he arrived so I want you all to give him a nice welcome. Kuroki-san?" Tomoko turned away from the window to look at her sensei. "H-Hai?" "You have the same schedule as our new student so could you make sure he knows where to go?" "H-Hai." _What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to help some bitch who'll sleep with the first guy she sees._ "You can come in now," said sensei.

The door slid open and a handsome brunet walked in. "Please introduce yourself," "Alright. My name is Amaterasu Hikaru. It's nice to meet you all," said Hikaru with a dazzling smile. The students immediately started whispering among themselves about the new kid and wanting to be his friend. However, Tomoko was a different matter. _What the hell! I have to help this totally hot guy. What if he falls madly in love with me and we end up doing it in a bathroom stall or what if we become best friends and we have to do a project together so he comes over and he locks my room and has his way with me. _By this point Tomoko was breathing very hard at her impossible fantasies. "Amaterasu-san, Kuroki-san will help you get to your classes. For now, go take a seat next to Fujimoto-san," "yes, sensei." _Che. He's sitting next to that skank and he's talking to her. I knew it. He's one those bitches who'll sleep with any slut he sees. I hope he gets aids. _"Alright class, today's lesson will be…"

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Wow, this new school I'm going to might actually be a fresh new start. In my last school people found out about me being gay so, a new start will be really good for me. Being gay isn't a big deal. There's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with girls either but guys were just-he breathed deeply. I don't even want to start. what was I talking about? Right, school. Anyway, the teacher said my name. When I walked into the classroom I noticed there were about 30 students. Talking isn't hard but sometimes I sound a bit gay so I'm careful when I speak. After I introduced myself Sensei told me to sit next to this girl named Fujimoto. She helpfully raised her hand so I would know where to sit. "Yo" "hello. I'm Fujimoto Rin. You can call me Rin." "O.k., Rin-chan. You can call me Hikaru."

Lucky me, I get to sit next to a nice person. I can already tell we'll get along nicely. Augh. I just felt a shiver go up my spine. I felt a predatory gaze on me so I looked through the corner of my eye to locate the source of my discomfort. Oh, it's that girl. What's with...um...K-Kuroki? Yeah, that's her name. What's with her giving me the `Boy, you almost look rape-worthy` look? She turned away. Now, what's with her `Never mind. You're not worth raping` look? Like, WHAT THE HECK! First you want to rape me, but now you don't!? Okay girl, if you push me in a dark alley you'll see just how rape-worthy I am. Wait. I just jinxed it! DAMN IT! "Alright class, today's lesson will be..." "Hikaru-kun," Fujimoto whispered. "You have to turn to page 16." I turned to Fujimoto and smiled and whispered a thanks. Then I turned to the right page and started listening to the lesson.

Class has just ended. The forgetful Tomoko was getting up to get to her next class when her responsibility came over. "So, you're the one who's supposed to show me around, right?" Tomoko looked up at him like a cornered animal. "Hai" "w-we have Art next p-period. I-I'll show you w-where it is." Tomoko mumbled in a small voice.  
"Great. Shall we go then?"  
"Hai"  
The mojo and the boy started walking and soon they arrived at their destination.  
"Thanks for the help, Kuroki-san. I totally would've gotten lost if it weren't for you."  
"Y-your w-welcome."  
Hikaru chuckled at that. "You know Kuroki-san, it's kind of cute the way you stutter." With that he walked into class leaving behind a madly blushing Tomoko.

* * *

**Hey this is my first watamote something idea so I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review and yes I suck at this. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: yay! A new chapter. Sorry for the wait. We are bad writers. I'm think again my dear. Nice to meet you. For anyone who is curious, Hikaru means light and I don't mention it but his last name Amaterasu means shining in heaven. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review. Please. ~RainbowCat101 and Think again my dear~

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V  
I took a deep breath and slid open the door. First days always make me so nervous but I'm also excited for this class. Art is one of my favorite classes.  
I entered the classroom and introduced myself like I had before.  
"You can sit there" said Sensei while pointing to two seats in the back.  
"Hai" I replied cheerfully as I walked to my seat with a little bounce in my step. I sat down in the second chair in the third row and saw Kuroki-san walk in. She'd been right behind me. Why'd she take so long to come in? Anyway, she sat in the seat next to mine. Finally the bell rang to signify the beginning of class.  
"Class," began Sensei "remember to turn in your assignments before the end of the day. Today we will be starting a new assignment. I want you all to paint something you find beautiful."  
Something beautiful. I can do that.

* * *

It's hot! Why is it always so hot in gym? Are there any schools out in the world that have an air conditioner in gym? *sigh*  
Oh. That guy over there is kinda cute. Maybe I should go talk to him and the other guys. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends. Huh. I'm surprised I still believe that after everything that happened.  
I got up and looked around and saw Kuroki-san sitting in a corner. Alone. Maybe I should go talk to her. She looks kinda lonely. I walk over to her and sit down beside her.  
"Kuroki-san, are you alright?"

"Kuroki-san?"

I smiled. "Kuroki-san, you're kinda shy aren't you? I'll wait until you're comfortable enough around me that you'll talk." I sent her another reassuring smile.

* * *

Tomoko's P.O.V  
Why is he talking to me? Oh my God! Does he think I'm hot!? Heh. I knew it. There's no way way he would like that bitch he was talking to in class. Girls like that are just stupid sluts who only care about looking good for the idiot boys they hang around with. He doesn't want that. He wants a cute, intelligent, and popular girl like me.  
"Kuroki-san, you're kinda shy aren't you? I'll wait until you're comfortable enough around me that you'll talk."  
Why did he say that? Why is he smiling at me? He really must like me. Quick, say something cool.  
"H-hi"  
Damn. It's not over yet. He's smiling at me again.  
"Thanks for talking to me, Kuroki-san. You still haven't answered my question though. What's wrong?"  
Why does he think something's wrong. Is he possibly trying to hit on me. That's a bad pick-up line but he's so hot it doesn't matter. Heh. Of course a hot guy like him would hit on me.  
"N-nothing. I'm f-fine."  
"Well, that's good"  
He thinks it's good that I'm fine! He's definitely hitting on me but, I should ask.  
"Um, w-why are y-you t-talking to m-me?"  
"Hmmm. Why shouldn't I? You seem really nice and you're helping me get to class. That's enough reason to talk to you, right?"  
Another bright smile. The name Hikaru really suites him. I looked away.  
"Plus, you're kinda cute, Kuroki-san. Oh, that was the bell. I'll meet you here after I get changed so you can show me how to get to next period."  
He walked away, leaving behind a madly blushing Tomoko. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The unpopular girl was heading to English class with the ever cheerful Hikaru. The boy was chattering away about nonsensical things that I will not describe, for I do not wish to bore you, my dear readers, and the ever so shy Tomoko was listening with half an ear and mumbled responses.

When they entered the classroom, the narrator was quite annoyed since the two students were aggravatingly slow walkers. Anyway, Mr. Sunshine introduced himself as he had done so in the previous classes and sat in his assigned seat. Unfortunately, our dear Tomoko and Hikaru sat quite a bit distance from each other.

So, my dear readers, we shall skip ahead to the penultimate class of the day, science, since, as I previously mentioned, I do not wish to bore you with the details of Tomoko daydreaming in class and Hikaru diligently taking notes. Nor will I bore you with the details of Hikaru's mindless chatter as they walk to their next classes. So, onward I say.

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V

Ugh. This is so boring. When is the theory of evolution ever going to help me in life and my hand hurts from taking all these notes. At least Kuroki-san sits next to me so I have someone to talk to. Speaking of Kuroki-san…  
Hm. She's daydreaming. I wonder what she's thinking about. I should ask her. Wait, should I? I mean, she has no reason to tell me. It's not like we're friends. Are we? She seems kinda cool but I'm not too sure that she likes me. She hasn't really talked to me besides a few words. Maybe she's just shy. I should ask her if we're friends. I'll do it after class ends but for now, I should start paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

Tomoko's P.O.V

"U-um,Kuroki-san, I was wondering for a while and decided I should ask you..."  
OMG! Is he going to ask me out!?  
"Are we friends?"  
What?

"It's okay to say no. I understand"  
Oh, he must be too shy to ask me out. That makes sense. It must be hard to ask out a hot girl such as myself.  
"Y-yes."  
"R-really? Thank you, Kuroki-san. Kuroki-san! Where are you going? I don't know where the next class is! Kuroki-san wait up!"  
And so, the two unlikely friends walked to class as slowly as always and pissed off the narrator as always. Sigh. I hate my job.

I Hope You All Enjoy The Third Chapter! :3 Please Review, Follow, Or Favorite Or Whatever People Do ~Bye!~ X3


End file.
